<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Journey Starts with Friends by Compass_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680858">Every Journey Starts with Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compass_Rose/pseuds/Compass_Rose'>Compass_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When We Stand in Unity verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also Virgil trades snarks with a freaking Legendary but doesn't know it, And Ho-Oh's a 'Mon with a plan, And actually competent at their job, As in the Pokemon, Basically Team Rocket can be jerks, Gen, Healing, Hints of Mind Control and Mind Erasure, Physical hurt, Pokemon crossover AU, Resistance is Futile, Slave/Master dynamics between Pokemon and Trainers, Who knew?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compass_Rose/pseuds/Compass_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple mission: travel to the Ilex Forest in the Johto Region and 'secure' a human for Team Rocket. Unfortunately, Marshadow had learned long ago that there was no such thing a 'simple' mission. If anything could go wrong in his life, it really wasn't an exaggeration to say it probably would.</p><p>The giant rainbow-bird lecturing him on philosophy and free-will was a new one, however.</p><p>...He should probably give Arceus props for that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When We Stand in Unity verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Journey Starts with Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, beautiful people. I have one story I haven't updated in half a year, and another series that's just sitting around with a single one-shot in it, both desperately waiting for me to return. So, what do I decide to do? That's right: continue to ignore my previous commitments and create *another* AU verse for your reading pleasure. Because that's obviously the best way to handle the situation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Dark Ball connected with the metal plating of the aircraft, ricocheting off the wall and releasing its’ captive in a burst of black and purple energy. The light crackled and flashed, piercing the air as it took shape and form. When it finally faded, a grey, vaguely humanoid Pokémon stood on the deck, staring at the one who released him with a blank, lifeless expression.</p><p>The man smirked. “Marshadow,” he greeted with a slight nod in the Pokémon’s direction. “I have a job for you.” He handed the shadowy creature a manilla folder, which Marshadow took almost robotically, none of his species’ natural grace present in the motion. “Find the man in that picture and bring him to me—alive.”</p><p>Marshadow opened the folder, orange eyes scanning both the photograph and the printed information sheet inside. “Marshadow. Marsh. Shad-shadow?” [Yeah, sure, just kidnap some guy in broad daylight. Whatever you say. But I thought Giovanni wanted this guy dead?]</p><p>“Let’s just say…he had a change of heart,” the Rocket answered smoothly.</p><p>Marshadow only nodded, not believing that for a moment, but powerless to do anything but obey the direct command he was given. In any case, the Rockets’ internal power squabbles didn’t often concern the Pokémon they had captured. If the human wanted to piss off his boss, that was his choice, but Marshadow wasn’t going to get any more involved than he had to be. With that thought in mind, the grey being sunk into the aluminum floor, disappearing to the sprawling shadows.</p><p> The Gloomdweller Pokémon passed through the shadow realm with practiced ease. When he arose again, he appeared within the shadow of an old oak tree. For a minute, maybe two, Marshadow stood there, enjoying the fresh feel of the wind on his face and the warm sun as it trickled down through the leaves. He had been held in the Dark Ball for far too long, trapped in a world devoid of light and color and sound. If it took him a little longer than usual to start his mission in earnest—if he lingered in the shade of the oak, simply watching the world around him and committing even the least little detail to memory—well, no one but him would ever know.</p><p> Eventually, the humanoid being managed to force himself back to the task at hand. He had a job to do, after all, and if he failed…no, he wasn’t going there. He already knew, much too well, what happened if he failed, or displeased the human, or if the human was just in a bad mood. The last in that list occurred much too often, these days, and the second was nearly impossible to predict. Best not to screw up the one thing he could still actually control.</p><p>With that in mind, Marshadow left the shade of the oak tree. If the information he’d been given was correct, he should be somewhere in the middle of the Ilex Forest. Apparently, the human he was supposed to find had a house somewhere in these woods.</p><p>As the grey creature made his way through the forest, he paused occasionally to watch the young Oddish play in the underbrush and look at the Butterfree pollinating the wildflowers. He wondered if they worried about the humans encroaching on their land. If they stopped to consider that the freedom they enjoyed could be taken from them in an instant by any human old enough to have a Poké Ball. Or maybe they just didn’t care. Maybe they went about their days blindly, never realizing that the humans only let them remain so that their young had Pokémon to catch and ‘train’ as they grew into adult humans. As they learned to become monsters.</p><p>He was pulled from these dismal thoughts by a bright peal of laughter. Blinking back to awareness, he quickly scanned the area. There were a few Caterpie wriggling through the grass, trying desperately to escape the Pidgey swooping down to catch them. He doubted either of these Pokémon had made such a sound. A few Stantler were prancing down to the edge of a small pond, lapping at the surface of the water. The noise probably hadn’t come from them, either. And across the pond—</p><p>Across the pond stood a human.</p><p>Marshadow ducked behind a tree, using his power to blend seamlessly with the shadow it cast. From there, he watched closely, eyeing the human the way a Rattata might eye a sleeping Persian. The human was watching the Stantler, but oddly enough, didn’t seem interested in doing much more than that. He had a gentle smile on his face, and his eyes glittered softly in the afternoon sun, as though he was genuinely happy just to be so close to the wild Pokémon.</p><p>Who did this human think he was fooling?</p><p>Marshadow stared at the man, taking in his every characteristic—from the deep brown of his eyes, to the stubby, uneven line of his chewed fingernails. Then, to be certain, he glanced back at the picture the Rocket had provided. The man wasn’t an identical match—the human in the image was much thinner and had dark brown hair, not the vibrant purple that this human boasted. But then, many humans had easy access to dyes that could change their hair color on a whim.</p><p>The Gloomdweller Pokémon dropped the folder, retreating deeper into the shadows. From there, he accessed the shadow realm a second time, using the natural darkness of the forest to press closer without the human ever realizing he was there. Once he oriented himself behind the human, he stepped out from the shadow, one of his fists beginning to take on a rich, green glow.  He moved closer, prepared to strike the human with his Drain Punch attack, a fighting type move which would rob the man of his energy and make it easier to knock him out.  </p><p>
  <em>Crack. </em>
</p><p>The sudden noise shook Marshadow from his hunting trance. The shadowy being glanced down, lifting his foot to reveal a snapped twig underneath. The Pokémon quickly turned back to his target, half-expecting it when the human whirled around, shock and surprise lighting up his face like a neon sign.</p><p>The human’s eyes grew wide at the sudden appearance of the strange Pokémon, and he flinched back at the sight of Marshadow’s glowing fist, still poised for attack. Marshadow cursed under his breath—humans didn’t take well to being threatened after all—and lunged for his target. The man had expected the attack, however, and was nothing if not quick on his feet. He jumped back, half-turning in the same motion, and bolted deep into the forest. Marshadow quickly gave chase, darting through the bushes and over fallen logs as he pursued the human.</p><p>It quickly became apparent that the man had the home-field advantage, knowing exactly where to turn to avoid sink holes and which grove of trees offered the most concealment from prying eyes. Realizing that he would have to run a lot faster to catch the human, Marshadow released his hold on Drain Punch, allowing the glow to fade. His speed increased instantly. Without a portion of his energy going into maintaining the attack, Marshadow was able to close the distance between himself and his target in a matter of minutes—even with the other’s knowledge of the terrain. When he got close enough, he pounced, tackling the human in a bear hug and using his body weight to force the man to the ground.</p><p>It worked. The human tripped, rolling slightly over the uneven soil and dragging Marshadow along for the ride. The Pokémon grunted every time the human’s legs tried to squish him against the ground, and the human cried out every time Marshadow pressed his shadowy form tightly against his legs. Finally, the two slowed to a stop, both a little disoriented from the strange experience.</p><p>Marshadow was the first to snap back to reality. Shoving the human’s bony legs off of his stomach, he leapt to his feet, watching the human push himself up only moments later. Before Marshadow could prepare another attack, the man thrust out his hands, palms up, in the human gesture for surrender. “Wait!”</p><p>Marshadow…hesitated. He wasn’t really sure himself why, when he thought about it later. There was absolutely no reason to hesitate. He was facing a human, an adult of the species, who very likely had a complete team of fully evolved, brainwashed Pokémon, or some kind of human weapon, or torture device. And even he didn’t, the man was still his target. He had his orders. There was no reason to hesitate. But he did. Maybe it had something to do with the way the human looked at him, his eyes wide with fear and his heart pounding like a war drum. Maybe it was because he knew the sooner he captured the human, the sooner he would have to return to the other man who called himself Marshadow’s master and trainer, though Marshadow had never acknowledged neither of these titles. Maybe it was even a form of rebellion—a small way to resist the control of the Dark Ball, which even now pressured him to just attack the human and have done with it all.</p><p>Whatever the reason, Marshadow hesitated.</p><p>And the human noticed.</p><p>Slowly, the human lowered his hands, watching Marshadow cautiously for the slightest hint of aggression. When the Pokémon’s expression remained as blank as ever, the man let some of the tension bleed out of his stance. “Ok. Ok, good. Thank you. Uh, my name’s Thomas. What’s yours?”</p><p>“…Marshadow.” […Yeah, like I’m telling you.]</p><p>“Marshadow, huh? Cool name.” The human actually smiled, a thin and shaky kind of smile, but he smiled nonetheless. “Nice to meet you. So, uh, buddy. You mind telling me what happened back there? Why’d you attack me like that?”</p><p>“Marshadow Mar. Shad-Mar Shadow. Shadow-Ma Shadow Sha<em>dow.</em>” [I was ordered to bring you in because the humans I ‘work for’ are idiotic morons who still believe in kit-tales, or whatever your kind call the fantasy stories you tell your young. You saw me and ran, so I chased after you. Not really all that hard to figure out.]</p><p>The human stared vacantly at Marshadow. “Ok, gotta be honest here. I didn’t get any of that.” He paused, furrowing his brow in thought. “Was it—did I accidently wander into your territory? Is that why you attacked me?”</p><p>Unlike some Pokémon, Marshadow was physically incapable of rolling his eyes. Right now, he really wished he wasn’t. “Mar. Shadow-Shadow.” [No. You stupid excuse of a human.]</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, Marshadow! I didn’t know. I’ll be more careful next time.” The man held out his hand. Another smile, this one calmer and much more relaxed, flitted across his face. “I’ll watch where I’m going from now on, I promise. So, are we ok?”</p><p>Marshadow slowly approached the human, extending his own hand in the gesture for a human handshake. The man clutched the Pokémon’s digits carefully with his spindly fingers, shivering only slightly at the ominous, unnatural sensation of the shadow creature’s form. Marshadow permitted the touch, though every instinct in his body <em>screamed </em>at letting a human get close enough to touch him. He permitted the touch with one hand, and with the other, summoned forth a dark, crackling orb of black and purple energy.</p><p>The human saw the trap too late. He tried to flee, but Marshadow gripped his hand, holding him fast. With his other hand, the Pokémon thrust the Shadow Ball into the human’s stomach. The man screamed, wrenching his hand free with the kind of desperate strength only pain and adrenaline could offer. He stumbled back, but Marshadow wasn’t minded to give the human a second chance to escape. The Gloomdweller Pokémon powered up his Drain Punch attack and took aim once more.</p><p>The human crumpled and fell to the ground. Green wisps flared where the blow had connected, flashing and rising into the air like sparks from a roaring fire. They flowed into Marshadow, but conferred little benefit, as the fighting/ghost type had taken no damage during the confrontation. Marshadow waited, but the human didn’t even stir, and when he was satisfied that the man wasn’t about to jump up and retaliate, the Pokémon approached.</p><p>Very quickly, Marshadow discovered that getting the human back to the rendezvous site would be an even more vexing task than knocking him unconscious had been. Though the human wasn’t the biggest member of the species that Marshadow had ever seen, he was still a good three or four feet taller and great deal heavier than Marshadow himself. To make matters worse, Marshadow couldn’t even shadow-walk back, since only ghost types could pass through shadows like that. He had to take the long way, and he had to do it dragging a hundred pounds of unconscious, idiotic human.</p><p>He did <em>not</em> need this aggravation.</p><p>As the Pokémon bent to grab the human’s shirt (he wasn’t touching him again if he could at all avoid it) two very abnormal things began to happen. Without warning, a white glow began to emanate from the human’s body. It started at the burn site on his stomach, followed by the bruise on his forehead, but soon enough the glow was spreading to encompass his entire body. Marshadow dropped the man’s shirt and stumbled back, confused and wary all at once. It <em>looked </em>like a Pokémon move, but humans couldn’t manipulate energy that way. It was impossible. What was going on?</p><p>The glow shimmered, continuing to defy all known laws of Biology and Physics by swirling over the man’s supine form. After a few minutes, it began to fade, revealing perfectly smooth, unmarred human skin underneath. His injuries had been healed. Marshadow narrowed his eyes and dropped into a hunting crouch, not completely convinced that the human wouldn’t spontaneously jump to his feet and pull out a gun or a knife or whatever. He was about three seconds from making another Shadow Ball—just to make sure that the human stayed down—when the second abnormal thing started to happen.</p><p>Marshadow heard a voice in his head.</p><p>That in itself might not have been very unusual, given the plethora of psychic types that existed in the world—and that wasn’t even counting the non-psychic types that knew psychic type moves—except for the fact that Marshadow had had too many confrontations with psychic types over the years. He’d had his head messed with more times than anyone should, both at the commands of various humans and by the psychic Pokémons’ own violations. Eventually, he had taught himself how to shield from all but the most powerful of mind intrusions, in an attempt to protect what little privacy was left to him.</p><p>So, it was extremely unlikely that an average, wild psychic type should be able to force their way past his shields, especially without him at least realizing they were trying to do so.</p><p>Of course, that little caveat didn’t seem to impact the fact that there was still, currently <em>a voice in his head.</em></p><p>
  <span class="u">You will not attack him again.</span>
</p><p>The voice, mysterious and ethereal, burned through his mind like a raging inferno. Power radiated from it, a great and terrible authority that was warm and inviting, yet devastating and all-consuming. Marshadow flinched, turning away from the (thankfully still unconscious) human to study the forest around him. If there was a psychic type close enough to project their thoughts into his head, he should be able to sense them nearby…</p><p>
  <span class="u">Look to the skies. </span>
</p><p>No sooner had the voice spoken than a giant shadow fell over the Gloomdweller Pokémon. He tensed, glancing upward, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.</p><p>A massive bird-shaped Pokémon was swooping towards him, travelling almost faster than Marshadow’s eyes could follow. The was no time left to even sink into shadow, much less physically dodge. The creature was right on top him, and any moment their sharp beak would pierce Marshadow’s ghostly body, gouging out his eyes and ripping off his ear-horns. Any second, the predator would grasp him in their talons and start tearing his body limb from limb. Arceus, he was goner. He’d always known he’d die a slave to the Dark Ball, but he’d thought that when he finally went, it would because the humans had carried their ‘experiments’ and ‘training sessions’ too far. He’d never imagined he’d fall at the hands—er, wings—of an overgrown Pidgeot.</p><p>Marshadow dove to the ground, knowing that wouldn’t protect him, but unable to completely ignore his fight-or-flee instincts. The giant Pokémon flew over him, the hot wind from their wing flaps tugging gently at the tips of Marshadow’s ear-horns. They landed behind him, and Marshadow jumped up, confused as to why they hadn’t immediately attacked, but more than willing to take advantage of the situation. He faced his assailant, finding that the flying type had landed with their back to him, their red-and-green wings spread out majestically at their side. As though sensing his gaze, they turned, piercing him with a ferocious, predatory stare.</p><p>Marshadow swallowed, resisting every nerve shouting at him to run, run away now, while he still had half a chance to escape. The truth was Marshadow couldn’t flee, even though at the moment, he wanted nothing more. The human who possessed his Dark Ball had given him an order, and while Marshadow might have been able to get away with disobeying before he’d found the human—since his ability to successfully locate his target was out of the Dark Ball’s realm of control—now that he had him, there was no way that thrice-cursed human torture device was ever going to let him walk away without fulfilling the command he’d been given.</p><p>Even if it meant he was going to die right here in Ilex Forest.</p><p>The other Pokémon lowered their wings, turning to face him more fully. Crap, crap, crap, this was it. This was where it happened, right here and now. Marshadow reluctantly sunk into a fighting stance, not at all optimistic about his chances. But if he was going to die anyway, better to die fighting, at least. His attacker shifted closer, closing the distance between them, and carefully extended their neck. The shadowy Pokémon tensed, one hand already beginning to form a Shadow Ball, when the giant Pokémon reacted, opening their sharp beak and releasing—</p><p>A sudden gust of air.</p><p>…It smelled like sulfur and volcanic ash. And it was <em>hot</em>, uncomfortably so, and Marshadow leaned away from it, too confused to do much more than that. What kind of crazy game was this guy playing?</p><p>
  <span class="u">Virgil.</span>
</p><p>Marshadow froze, all thought stuttering to a halt. His mouth flopped open in the first genuine expression he’d been able to show since…well, in a long time. The smaller Pokémon worked his jaw, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to piece together some kind of response. The bird-like being merely waited, their gaze still sharp, still severe, but softened slightly by the glint of amusement shining within.</p><p>Ironically, it was that very glimmer that snapped Marshadow back to himself. “What did you just call me?”</p><p>
  <span class="u">Your name. What else should I call you?</span>
</p><p>“Marshadow.” He bit out. “That’s my name. That’s my <em>only</em> name.”</p><p>
  <span class="u">Marshadow is the name of your species, yes. But Virgil is your True Name—the name given to you at your hatching. The name that the Dark Ball robbed you of when you were caught.</span>
</p><p>Marshadow’s eyes narrowed and the shadows around him seemed to darken, dimming the natural colors of the forest. “How do you know about the Dark Balls? Who told you? Do you work for the organization too?! Did they send you to spy on me?!”</p><p>
  <span class="u">No human commands me, and none ever shall. I was born free, as you were, and as you will be again. </span>
</p><p>“Don’t lie to me!” Marshadow growled, taking half a step forward. His hands balled into fists at his side, and behind him, the wisps of shadows trailing from his feet flailed wildly through the air, a testament to his growing distress. “I can’t be free. I can <em>never</em> be free. The Dark Ball binds everything—my body, my mind, my power—to the will of whichever human possesses it. Every move I make is leashed to the aims of man. I may have been born free, but that freedom ended the day I was caught. If you can’t figure that much out, then you’re either an absolute moron or you’re screwing with me. Which is it?”</p><p><strong><span class="u">Virgil.</span></strong> The flying type’s mental projection reverberated through Marshadow’s skull, loud and angry and dangerous. Marshadow felt some of his own righteous fury drain away, replaced by fear as the giant creature loomed over him, tall and threatening. He stiffened, waiting for the other to strike him down for his insolence, but no attack ever came. Instead, the strange Pokémon sighed and continued its’ train of thought, albeit in a much calmer tone. <span class="u">The Dark Ball’s power is not absolute. Those who told you otherwise lied. It is possible to break free of the hold, if your heart is strong enough and your desire great enough. Indeed, I know one who once tried and succeeded.</span></p><p>Marshadow shook his head, an odd combination of fear and anger and <em>yearning</em> beginning to constrict painfully around his heart. “That’s a nice kit-tale you’re weaving. But I’m not buying. I know better; I’ve seen the truth with my own eyes. Once someone gets caught by a Dark Ball, it’s over. They become a slave until they die—or the human does, whichever comes first. There’s no hope left after that.”</p><p>
  <span class="u">No hope left? If that were true you and I would not even be able to speak as we are. Don’t you see? By virtue of your own beliefs, your own <em>thoughts</em>, you prove that your captors do not bind you as severely as you think. You yet possess a fragment of free will—enough even to challenge me. You still have within you clarity of mind—enough to realize that what has been done to you is wrong. Even now, the Dark Ball does not control you fully.</span>
</p><p>Marshadow shifted uneasily. He didn’t believe. He couldn’t afford to. So many times, he had tried, and every time he failed. So many times, he had fought, and every battle ended in defeat. Each resistance, each ploy, each escape, all they did was leave him in pain and loneliness and despair. He’d learned the hard way that freedom was nothing more than a cruel joke. And now, he was supposed to try again? After he had finally resigned himself to his fate, after he had finally accepted that he was meant for nothing more than to serve and obey humans—the so-called ‘dominant species’—now, he was supposed to stand up and fight?</p><p><span class="u">Yes, </span>the massive Pokémon replied, though Marshadow had not spoken thse doubts aloud. <span class="u">But perhaps not entirely own your own. Even my friend found support amid those she could trust, and that support allowed her to break free from the Dark Ball’s control in the end. Perhaps you also may find those who are willing to help. </span></p><p>“Oh, yeah? And just where would I find someone crazy enough to go up against these humans? Where would I find someone who’d even care in the first place?” Marshadow challenged, trying to ignore the way his heart thumped a little lighter in his chest. He wasn’t going to start hoping again, no matter what this over-grown Pidgeot told him. He wasn’t going to let himself get hurt again.</p><p>The bird-like creature arched their neck, gesturing with their head at something off to the side. Marshadow followed their gaze, starting slightly when he saw the unconscious form of the human still lying on the ground. Crap. He’d forgotten all about him.</p><p>“Oh no. Bad idea. Terrible idea, actually. Worst idea in the history of No Good Very Bad Ideas. Do you see where I’m going with this? It’s not happening.”</p><p><span class="u">And why not? </span>The colorful Pokémon asked, sounding much more amused than Marshadow really felt was warranted.</p><p>“Completely ignoring the part where I attacked him twice and flipping knocked him unconsciousness? He’s a human! The same as the human who captured me, and the same as all the other humans who work at the organization! Asking him for help would probably be like asking a fire type for help cooling off in the summer,” Marshadow scoffed. “Not to mention I’m still supposed to bring him in at some point. You know, assuming I don’t die here,” he added, glancing back at the other Pokémon. Just because they’d gotten a little off track discussing Marshadow’s current state of existing didn’t mean that the humanoid being was just going to forget that the bird-like creature had nearly almost skewered him before.</p><p>
  <span class="u">If I wanted to harm you, Virgil, I would have already done so. My only intent was to keep you from attacking Thomas again. </span>
</p><p>It took Marshadow a second to remember that the human had introduced himself as Thomas earlier. It took him a little longer to grasp the idea that the giant Pokémon had dive bombed him to protect the human. “You what? Why do you care what happens to this guy? I doubt you belong to him; you said no human would ever control you.”</p><p>
  <span class="u">No, I certainly don’t belong to him. In fact, I would say that it’s rather the other way around. </span>
</p><p>Marshadow blinked, taken aback by the enigmatic statement. “What’s that supposed mean?”</p><p><span class="u">Maybe you’ll find out someday, </span>the colorful creature responded serenely. <span class="u">For now, let it be enough to know this human is under my protection. If you wish to take him against his will, you must first contend with me. </span></p><p>Well, obviously that wasn’t about to be an option. Now that Marshadow knew the other didn’t really want him <em>dead </em>per say, just for him to leave the human alone (and yeesh, wasn’t that a strange thought? Seriously, what kind of wild Pokémon would put their neck on the line for a human? And why were they so convinced that this human was worth it?) he had even less desire to pick a fight than before. In fact, he was 100% on board for almost any suggestion that resulted in him and this idealistic reject from a Smeargle’s art project going their separate ways and never seeing each other again. Except for one, itty-bitty, teeny-tiny, ever-so-crucial detail.</p><p>“Hate to be the barer of common sense here, but as long as that stupid, freaking—as long as that Dark Ball’s still in play, I can’t refuse any order they give me. Remember?”</p><p>
  <span class="u">Yes, of course. However, as we have already established, <em>you </em>are in possession of more free will than your captors suspect. Remember?</span>
</p><p>“And that’s important why?” Marshadow scoffed, crossing his arms. “Pretty much all I can do is remind the human who carries my Dark Ball when he’s being especially stupid—not that he ever listens—and, apparently, get into arguments with giant rainbow-birds six times my size. Not exactly a skillset that lends itself towards ‘blatant disobedience’.”</p><p>
  <span class="u">That is not all you can do. Did you not teach yourself, despite not being born with the innate talent of the psychic kind, to create mental shields to protect yourself from unwanted intrusion? Did you not, on more than one account, court the ire of your captors to protect others from suffering the consequences of their wrath? You have proven yourself to be more than capable of resisting, <em>if </em>you believe the risk to be worth the gain.</span>
</p><p>The Gloomdweller Pokémon huffed indignantly. This guy just didn’t know when to quit. Alright, so maybe Marshadow had managed a few tricks here and there, small things mostly, to remind himself that he wasn’t <em>completely </em>under their control. That he wasn’t a mindless slave, like so many other Pokémon he’d seen walking the halls of the organization. But that didn’t mean he was ready to refuse a direct order from the psychopath that commanded him. He’d played that game before, and he didn’t really like how it always seemed to end. Why should he stick his neck out on the line again, just for one human? He couldn’t possibly make such a big difference in the grand scheme of things, no matter what that iridescent clown seemed to think.</p><p>One thing was clear, however. The only way Marshadow was getting out of this situation in one piece was if he conceded to the massive creature’s demands—or at least made them believe he was. Marshadow kept his expression slightly agitated, carefully projecting his frustration and anxiety over the other Pokémon’s outrageous demands. Using those emotions as a mental Smokescreen, Marshadow retreated deeply into his own mind, concealing his true plans behind the memory of his capture, something this polychromatic intruder should have no interest in, even if they decided to start poking around in his head.</p><p>“And I’m supposed to believe that this,” the grey creature stared down at the human with just the right amount of contempt, “this <em>human </em>is worth the risk? Is that it?”</p><p>
  <span class="u">Yes.</span>
</p><p>Marshadow scoffed, but the giant Pokémon continued as though he never made a sound.</p><p><span class="u">This human is not like the ones you’ve known. There’s more to him than meets the eye. If you allow it, he <em>can </em>help you find the strength you need to free yourself from your prison once and for all.</span> A strange, knowing glint entered the bird-like being’s eye.<span class="u"> And, perhaps, you might one day help <em>him</em> in your turn. </span></p><p>“All humans are the same,” Marshadow sneered. “If you haven’t figured that out by now, you’re an even bigger moron than I gave you credit for. But fine. I’ll bite. The Rocket who sent me to find him didn’t really give me a set time to return by, which means as long as I don’t do something <em>stupid</em> like try to abandon the mission altogether, I can waste a little time hanging around. That good enough for you?”</p><p>
  <span class="u">It will suffice. For the moment. However, my earlier warning still remains. Heed it, for if any harm should come to Thomas, I guarantee you won’t find me nearly as patient a conversationalist when next we meet.</span>
</p><p>Marshadow nodded, his eyes narrowing slightly at the threat. “Yeah, yeah, message received. I hear you loud and clear, don’t worry.”</p><p><span class="u">Very well. Good luck to you, Virgil. May that which was taken from you be soon restored.</span> The giant Pokémon spread their wings, propelling themselves into the sky with a powerful thrust. The force of the downdraft pulled and tugged at the tall grass, kicking up billows of loose dirt. Marshadow braced himself against a moss-covered log, squeezing his eyes closed to protect them from the dust. After a moment or two, the wind died down and he raised his head just in time to see the massive flying type disappear beyond the clouds, a rainbow trailing the great creature in their wake.</p><p>“Arceus, how do I get myself into these situations?” Marshadow muttered, turning his gaze from the sky to the unconscious human laying on the ground beneath. “And what in the Reverse World am I supposed to do with you, now?”</p><p>There was, predictably, no response from the insensible man.</p><p>Marshadow sighed and retreated into the shadows.</p><p>This was going to be a long wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this idea's a little unusual compared to some of the other Pokemon AU's I've seen, so I've provided a slight breakdown of my thought process for your perusal.</p><p>1. Virgil as Marshadow. I've seen fics where he is (or has) a Mimikyu or an Eevee. Both of these are great ideas, but I wanted to do something more unique. I poked around on Bulbapedia for awhile and when I got to Marshadow's page, I knew immediately that's what I wanted Virgil to be. Marshadow is known as the Gloomdweller Pokemon, which just makes me think of Virgil (probably because of all the nicknames Roman gives him in the videos). It's a fighting/ghost type, which I think fits Virgil function and attitude fairly well, and it's general appearance matches Virgil's aesthetic to a T. Also, Marshadow's personality seems pretty close to Virgil's as well. According to Bulbapedia, Marshadow is a cautious Pokemon that sinks into shadows to observe it's surroundings. It can even hide in the shadow of others, and mimic their abilities and techniques when it does so, eventually growing more powerful than those it imitates. Additionally, Marshadow is capable of causing nightmares, as shown in the movie 'I choose you!'. Sound familiar?</p><p>2. Marshadow saying only his name when speaking with humans, but not saying it when speaking with Ho-Oh. This isn't a typo. In the anime, we see different kind of Pokemon speak to each other constantly, without any noticeable language barrier. However, the audience only hears the Pokemon say their names, as do the humans in the show. I headcanon that all species of Pokemon understand each other innately, but that humans can only hear them say their species name. I tried to reflect this in the story.</p><p>2b. Piggy-backing off of that is the reason why the unnamed Rocket can understand Marshadow at the beginning of the story, but Thomas can't. In very first episode of the OG anime (for those of you that can remember that far) Ash comments about Pikachu only being able to say it's name 'like all the other Pokemon', implying that he can't understand what Pikachu's saying. In later episodes of the season, he is also shown to have improved slightly, to the point of being able to understand when Pikachu includes gestures and miming. In later seasons, their relationship evolves to where he no longer requires even that much help, being able to understand Pikachu clearly with just words. Eventually, Thomas will also get to this point with Virgil, but for now, all he can do is guess (and pretty badly, I might add).</p><p>3. Ho-Oh protecting Thomas and trying to convince Virgil that he can be free of the Dark Ball. Ok, this might seem like a Deus Ex Machina, but I swear it's not. I can't really say much about it here because of spoilers, but there was a point to Ho-Oh showing up when it did beyond plot convenience. As for trying to help Marshadow, Ho-Oh's got it's own agenda. It wants Virgil to be free for his own sake, certainly, but it's not overlooking the fact that Virgil has a big role in it's plans for the future. </p><p>4. Ho-Oh being tricked by Virgil even though they're communicating mentally. [Spoiler Alert]: it's not. Not even close. Ho-Oh knows exactly what Marshadow is planning and it still chooses to leave Virgil with Thomas. Why? I guess you'll have to read the rest of the series and find out. :) ...Just as soon as I write it. </p><p>5. Marshadow's ability to to block psychic types even though he's not a psychic type. Again, I'm referencing the anime for this one. Meowth of Team Rocket taught *himself* to speak human, something no other Pokemon can do. If Meowth can manage to make his non-human vocal cords produce human speech sounds, I think that Virgil would be able to figure out a way to manipulate his natural energy to protect himself from basic-level mind invasion. Or, if you don't like that explanation, we can go with 'my story, my rules'. Whichever you prefer. </p><p>6. Ghost types passing through the 'shadow realm' to appear and disappear as they do. You're not going to find a place in the anime where it's called this, so don't bother looking. I honestly don't think it's ever been explained how the whole 'coming out of shadows' thing works. Or if it has, then I wasn't able to find it in my preliminary research for this story. So I went with shadow realm (ok, fine, I *borrowed* the idea from the OG Yu-Gi-Oh franchise, whatever. Don't judge me).</p><p>Please don't be afraid to ask if you have other questions or if anything is unclear. Hope you enjoyed my newest plot monster, and until next time</p><p>~Compass_Rose</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>